


Homecoming

by dateable_yosuke



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Souyo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dateable_yosuke/pseuds/dateable_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Souyo Week 2k14. Theme was Reunion.</p><p>Yosuke is nervous about meeting Souji after three years of being apart. <i>Really</i> nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> this was written quickly but i like it a lot! I hope you like it too!!

Yosuke pressed the button on the side of his phone to light up the screen for the millionth time in a nervous gesture to check the time, then glanced around the spacious park.

He was too nervous. Way, way too nervous. He was meeting Souji again after three years apart; he was rightfully nervous but it was stupid, he knew it. His partner hadn't changed at all, at least, he hoped so. Maybe that's what was making him nervous?

They called each other and text each other almost everyday. Souji  _definitely_  hadn't changed. He still sent him pictures of cats, reminded him to do his homework, and linked to clothing websites he knew he'd like. What he realized one day is that they never really sent pictures of themselves to each other. It wasn't weird at all, guys don't really do that, Yosuke reasoned, but it  _felt_  weird. He didn't know what Souji looked like anymore.

And, well, he had certainly changed. He ran his fingers through his noticeably shorter hair, wondering passively why he couldn't feel the line of roots closer to his scalp. He felt dumb and ugly, like everyone passing him by was staring at the dark line.

He started fiddling with the pendant dangling around his neck when his phone vibrated in his pocket, nearly startling his skeleton right out of his skin. Pulling it out, he saw a text from Souji. His chest fluttered and he opened the text app.

> **partner ♬ (14:12):**  Hey, you're still at the park, right?

He hunched over on the bench and shakily began typing his reply, the phone making muted  _tic_  noises with every letter.

> **Delivered (14:13):**  uh yah duh. why would i leave
> 
> **partner ♬ (14:13):**  Just making sure. You're early.

Yosuke swallowed. He was right, they decided to meet each other at 3pm and he was nearly a full hour early. He typed up his reply.

> **Delivered (14:13):**  i staked out the area 4 a good place 2 eat
> 
> **Delivered (14:13):**  i dunno the area 2 well so i thought i shud

He didn't lie. Not really, anyway. It's true that he doesn't know the area, but he kept quiet about being so nervous that he left way too early and pretty much  _had_  to walk around.

> **partner ♬ (14:14):**  Don't use numbers as words.
> 
> **partner ♬ (14:14):**  Anyway, did you find us a good place to eat? I'm gonna be starving after this long train ride.
> 
> **Delivered (14:14):**  yah its this small ramen place. looks p good.
> 
> **partner ♬ (14:14):**  Sounds good. You're paying, right?
> 
> **Delivered (14:15):**  ur funny. were goin dutch

Yosuke smiled down at his phone. Even Souji's gentle chiding about his texting grammar felt warm and familiar in his chest. He pocketed his phone and settled back onto the bench, his nervousness nearly gone. He quickly sat up straight, suddenly remembering something.

> **Delivered (14:17):**  whatre u wearin?
> 
> **partner ♬ (14:17):**  Rather forward of you, don't you think? We're in public.

Huh? Oh,  _crap_!

> **Delivered (14:17):**  wat!!! partner no i just want to kno so i can regconize u if u pass by
> 
> **Delivered (14:18):**  i wuld nevr do anythin like that in public
> 
> **partner ♬ (14:18):**  Oh? Good to know.

Shit,  _fuck_! He scrubbed at his reddening face, feeling it burn up hotter and hotter. That's what he gets for typing without thinking. His nerves came back full force.

> **partner ♬ (14:18):**  I don't think it matters what I'm wearing. I have grey hair.

_Well, shit._  He has a point. He groaned out loud and took his time replying.

> **Delivered (14:19):**  good point

He sat back again and prayed that he didn't somehow mess up their actual reunion. It almost felt like he was meeting Souji all over again, except this time he wasn't being helped out of a trash can. Like  _that_  was any better.

It should be about an hour until Souji's train arrived; he knew because he memorized the schedule. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and let his head fall back and eyes close.

His eyebrows drew together as he tried to visualize how Souji might have changed. Maybe he lost the bowl cut? If he did, Yosuke couldn't even begin to imagine him with another hair style. Though he was sure Souji definitely still had a good sense of style, someone doesn't just lose that.

He ended up imagining him just the same as he last saw him. One year older in a baby blue v-neck shirt, smiling softly at all their commotion in his uncle's living room. Yosuke hoped he still had the same smile.

His phone buzzed in his pocket once again, and he just barely restrained a jolt. He glanced at the menu as he unlocked it, seeing that it was another text from Souji.

> **partner ♬ (14:31):**  Behind you.

Yosuke whipped around so hard and fast it was a miracle he didn't pull a muscle. Standing just two feet away from the back of the bench was his partner, Souji.

He stood there casually with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, as if he belonged there. If it were up to Yosuke, he'd  _always_  be here. Souji smiled his same smile.

Yosuke's eyes widened and he stood, his voice momentarily lost. "P-Partner," he finally managed to croak out, and Souji's smile grew.

"Long time no see, partner."

Yosuke nearly tripped over himself in his rush to get around the bench and hug Souji. He knew he hit him with too much force when Souji let out a tiny  _oof_  and had to take a step back. He buried his face in Souji's shoulder and cried and mumbled some nearly incoherent mixture of "I missed you" and "partner" over and over again.

Well. Yosuke didn't know how he'd react when he saw Souji again, but this was not one of the scenarios he had pictured.

Souji laughed and wrapped his arms around him, "Yosuke, calm down. I'm here." He pet his back, "Why are you crying?"

"Shut up," he burbled and pulled away. He wiped at his eyes and blinked, trying to get Souji back into focus. "I missed you, okay? It's been three years," he blushed but was mostly so ecstatic that he didn't care.

"You got your ears pierced," was all Souji said, almost in awe.

Yosuke's hand flew up to his earlobe and touched the small black stud, "Oh, ah, yeah... I got them two years ago, actually." He looked at his partner closer, "You... I can see your eyebrows now."

Souji actually  _blushed_  and looked away, adjusting the strap on his shoulder, "It's weird, isn't it? I've had it for a few months and I'm still not used to it."

"No! No, it's... nice. Different." This was awkward but not awkward. It was strange but comfortable.

"Ah, thank you," Souji glanced at him, "I like the roots."

He groaned, "Ugh, shut up. I know. I haven't had time to do them, okay?"

"No, I like it," Souji smiled, then relaxed to just look at Yosuke.

Yosuke fidgeted. He knows Souji means no harm to it, but when he looks at him like that, it feels like everything about himself was laid bare and being looked at with a gentle gaze. Warm but... Embarrassing. That earlier misunderstanding with the clothes popped up in his mind and he blushed.

"I missed you," Souji said, quiet. Yosuke stared back at him. "I've missed you so, so much, Yosuke." He smiled, the lines around his eyes pulled tight.

Yosuke smiled back, getting a little teary again. He opened his arms, "C'mere."

This time it was Souji who hugged him hard, fists tightening at the back of Yosuke's shirt. He didn't sob out loud, but he sniffled quietly into Yosuke's shoulder. He hugged him back just as tight, uncaring if they got any looks or comments.

Soon, Souji pulled away and Yosuke smiled at him. "You ready to go eat now? We have a lot of catching up to do."

Souji wiped his eyes and chuckled, "No, we don't, we talked nearly every day we were apart."

Yosuke hummed, "You're right. But it felt empty without you actually around, so. We need to catch up on our time together."

Souji looked at Yosuke, shocked. Then he melted into the same, usual smile, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

They turned and left for the ramen place, hopeful that the warm noodles will match the same warm familiarity of two partners reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> that last line is so gay i can use it to start a parade. so much CHEESINESS. I LOVE IT


End file.
